The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a wheel system with a lifter apparatus.
Wheel systems such as, for example, a caster wheel system may be mounted on an object or device to facilitate movement. Caster wheel systems can have a fixed alignment to roll in a single direction, or they can be mounted on a pivot such that the wheel automatically swivels thereby aligning itself to the direction of motion. Examples of objects commonly implementing wheel systems to facilitate movement include medical devices, wheel chairs, hand trucks, and utility carts. A non-limiting example of medical devices incorporating such wheel systems includes anesthesia machines, portable scanners or imaging devices, patient monitoring devices, hospital beds, etc.
One problem with conventional wheel systems is that they are not well suited to travel over vertical obstacles such as a threshold or a step. This problem is highlighted when the wheel system is being implemented to facilitate the movement of a medical device within a hospital environment. It is not uncommon to implement wheel systems to roll heavy medical devices (600+ lbs) over thresholds or other generally vertically disposed obstacles within the hospital. As an example, International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 60601-1 2005 Clause 9.4.2.4.3 requires medical equipment to move over a 20 mm tall obstacle (threshold) at a speed of 0.4 meters/second.